Short Stories/Hubert
Every time I stand before this tree, I always remember the past of the Goddess. The beautiful Goddess of Affection –Milene. Before falling into a long slumber, she entrusted all of the fate of Parterdeame and the ground. Of all those who saw her, right now they have become only myself. "On earth, there are people who do not even know the lady." "And yet, to detriment oneself, to continue the distribution of the honorable energy, they pray..." –I muttered bitterly and bitterly smiled. No need for a response from the Goddess. From the beginning, there was no option to abandon the land. For this reason, Parterdeame was created. For this reason, I am myself. "After so much time to be so sentimental... It is pleasent even if I do say so myself." '' A new Reine was born, and welcomed the Knights from earth, everyone was to fulfill their duties. One day they will use all their power till they fade away. They are forced to work sincerely as gears of Parterdeame. Imposed to cruelty. Some grieve about this. But by doing so, some finds salvation. –That is the reality of this world. My role is to monitor and every so often instruct them so they are not misled. The change of generations. This is only to ensure the progress of the constantly repeating stage. ''"Why me?" "Why should it be me?" "Enough, Hubert, I hate you!" Accidentally remembering that childish voice, my cheeks become soft. That crying face, irritated debate, but still in the end saying "I don't like it when Hubert is not there" and those little hands that come on. That little Princess has now become the Reine of the next generation, which will be accompanied by the Knights. I, who watched over every successive Reine in the past, to Violette I have a particular mind. She does not know, but we can say that I have been raising the Reine, to care for her this closely. Cautiously, there was no other Reine like her. She is special. No one will be able to replace her, a special being. To me. –To this world. A gust of wind caressed my cheek gently, as if to warn my inner mind. Even so, it may be the intention of the Goddess. If so, I would like to abandon this by filing a complaint, it is too cruel. ...Nevertheless. "Imposed to unfairness... I do not think so. The Lady is not that kind of person." Light crimson fragments trembled and swayed, flying down. If the power of the Goddess is this tree itself, the fleetingly fluttering flower petals, to say in words they are like the minor roles that were not given any lines. But their existence is necessary to decorate the stage. Not everyone may be given the lead role. Quietly reaching out, I caught a swaying branch. I am not afraid. At least, to myself I have this pride that can forgive this degree of being spoilt. I stared at the flowers delicately tangled in my hand and muttered to no one "...Once again, the curtain rises." "Actors and actresses have already gathered." The violent and overly passionate Knight of the North –Leon. The elegant but mysterious Knight of the South –Louis. The arrogant and stubborn Knight of the East –Ghislain. The gentle but determined Knight of the West –Orpheus. And the one whom I have grown with my own hands, my beloved princess. Reine –Violette. The stage on which they stand, would be extraordinary, and their performance will be similar to a majestically grievous tragedy. But even knowing this, I have no intention to stop anything. Just reassuring oneself –that is my way. "Why me?" The moment when the beautiful Princess will know it all, she will shed tears. And even then, I'll say, as usual, all the same words "It's all right. I am always on the Princess' side." Stroking her long hair, taking one hand, and gently whisper. "So calm down and go to sleep... Violette." –To blossom in delight, up until that moment.